Perfección
by Florinda23
Summary: Y lo único que buscas es la perfección, en tu familia, en tu casa, en tus amigos, en tu trabajo, en tu vida, y no te das cuenta de que la tienes hasta que… ¿es ya demasiado tarde?


Un pequeño one-shot sobre Edward y Bella, espero que les guste, diganme lo que opinan por favor.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.

* * *

**Perfección**

Cuando eres adolescente cometes errores, cientos de ellos. Vas te emborrachas, embarazas a una chica, te peleas con el primer idiota que mira a tu novia, golpeas a un profesor por una mala nota, te escapas de casa, montas en moto, fumas, te vuelas las clases, te peleas con tus padres, te pelas con tu novia y luego vas y tratas de ponerla celosa para ser tu quien termine rogándole perdón, te vuelves a pelear con algún idiota y luego terminas en la cárcel por conducir borracho, con exceso de velocidad o te atrapan con tu novia haciéndote una mamada mientras manejas borracho y con exceso de velocidad.

Pero también tienes aciertos. Vas te emborrachas y la chica que te trae loco acepta ser tu novia cuando vas tambaleándote y lloriqueándole a su puerta mientras le dedicas una serenata, luego la embarazas y no hay forma de que te deje, te peleas con el primer idiota que la mira y luego de una pelea con ella por eso terminan teniendo sexo increíble, luego el profesor que resulta estar enamorado de tu novia te reprueba en la única materia que te falta para que te acepten en la facultad de medicina y entonces lo golpeas y él termina admitiendo su enamoramiento mientras tu obtienes tu A, te peleas con tus padres cuando te piden que dejes de ver a tu novia y entonces escapas de casa, y terminas viviendo en una cabaña en el bosque con tu novia por una semana.

Pero todo lo haces tratando de conseguir es la perfección, quieres una vida perfecta, pero no puedes porque tu vida es demasiado imperfecta. Y tienes a la novia perfecta hasta que ya no lo es, y al hijo perfecto hasta que este deja de serlo, el trabajo perfecto hasta que te das cuenta de que está arruinando tu matrimonio y comienzas a odiarlo, la casa perfecta hasta que la pintura comienza a caerse y la tubería a oxidarse.

Tienes cosas perfectas en momentos imperfectos, y no consigues juntarlos todos en un momento para que este sea perfecto, hasta que cumple setenta y miras aquella fotografía en la que estas sentado en el porche de tu casa imperfecta, con tu esposa en brazos mientras ella tiene esos kilos de más después del embarazo, tu hijo de apenas tres meses en los brazos de ella, en la fotografía te ves feliz, ella se ve feliz, y tu hijo es solo un bebe feliz y regordete, tal vez en esa foto ella estuviera demasiado gorda, el pasto seco, la manta del bebe es de segunda mano, igual que tus zapatos, pero sonríen como si fueran ricos y lo tuvieran todo, y la fotografía de un momento imperfecto se vuelve perfecta porque todo estaba bien en ese momento, y miras a tu esposa en el hospital, entubada y con taquicardia y deseas regresar a esas peleas por llegar tarde y borracho, por aquella vez que casi le fuiste infiel pero no pudiste porque el solo pensar en que ella lloraría por ello te dejo helado, y la pequeña erección que apenas comenzabas a tener se apagó, y solo has estado con una mujer en tu vida, y te sientes orgulloso de ello, y ella en este momento está siendo reanimada, y tu lloras porque deseas que esa única mujer que es tan imperfecta pero a la que amas tanto salga adelante.

Y tuviste una vida perfecta y no lo notaste hasta que estuvo a punto de terminar con la muerte de tu esposa, y ruegas porque ella salga de está y tengan otros diez años de esa vida perfecta que ahora incluye nietos, una casa en la playa y un gato al que odias pero estas dispuesto a amar si tu esposa está bien, porque ella es todo lo que importa y ella es tu perfección.

Y tus hijos llegan y te tratan de animar mientras se consuelan en silencio, y el doctor sale y dice que está estable y tu sientes que puedes respirar, y miras la foto y la besas mientras la llenas de lágrimas pero no importa, porque el momento perfecto ha llegado mientras besas a tu esposa y ella te sonríe y te acaricia la mejilla y sus ojos rodeados de arrugas te llenan de alegría. Y ella dice tu nombre, _Edward,_ suave, tranquilo, su voz es un poco ronca pero es sana, y tú la besas de nuevo mientras su nombre escapa de tus labios, _Bella_ en un suspiro. Y todo es perfecto. Perfecto.


End file.
